In The Name Of Love
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: ChadXSonny. What will it be like after Sonny and Chad brake up after dating for six months! Could they put aside the past and at least be friends again? Or more? Or will they just be mad at each other forever?Hopefully no.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, you guys, this is my first story ever so forgive me if it sucks, i've never written anything before so it probably will…_

**In The Name Of Love**

**Chapter 1**

Sonny had just woken up when she heard her phone ring. Who could it be at this hour of the morning? She checked the caller ID to find out it was her ex-boyfriend, Chad.

"What do you want, Chad?" she answered not very happy.

"Hey, it's not like _I_'m all that happy to have to talk to you!", _Jerk _thought Sonny.

"Spill it oout, already, will you?" she said all not too nice, a little too mean for Sonny's character, to her surprize.

"I will! Ok, so some show just called and requested a live interview with the both of us, about break-up, whatever, so I would avoid anything to do with that dark phase of my life, that I regret with every fiber in my being, but we've neong avoiding te press for a month, now, and we'll have to face them, eventually, so, I think we should do it. What do you think?" he asked.

"As much as I would rather avoid any contact with you, I have to agree. Call the show back and tell them I'm in" she surrendered. She hung up without even saying good bye, and not expecting one from him.

Chad and Sonny had dated for six months but had recently broken up, really, for no reason. Every time they would be asked about why they had broken up, they would simply say: "It just didn't work out" but wouldn't specify what the problem had been. Well, because there hadn't been one. Not even Tawni knew why. Nobody did, and I that was why that had been avoiding the press. Now, neither one could even stand to, at least, be friends, let alone talk without fighting. It had simply gone back to the way it was before they had dated; only now it hurt them both in a whole different way, now. Even people around them could feel it in the air.

As soon as she hung up, she dropped herself in her bed, and stared crying, desperately. She could no longer hold in the tears. She needed to let it all out.

But right then, Tawni walked in the room.

"Oh, my gawd! What's wrong with you? You're gonna mess up your make up!" she said, like the sky was falling.

"Go away, Tawni" she cried between sobs.

"Aw, come on, are you gonna keep keeping everything to yourself" Tawni said, now, with a more concerned tone. "What is it?"

"Well, what else, Chad, of course".

**Ok, so… was it horrible? Ohhhhh!!!! Please, review!!! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**OXOX MRS. JACOBB ******


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, read and review!_

**In The Name Of Love**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Chad had called Sonny and told her about the interview. She had been dreading the day, but it was finally here. As much as she had wanted to avoid it, it was here and there was nothing she could do about it. More than the interview itself, she was afraid of having to face Chad again. Since they had broken up, they had barely seen each other. This had been quite easy, since they didn't even work in the same set, but they had bumped into each other a few times, although. It had been terrible, those few times. Fighting seemed to always accompany Chad and Sonny. What had once been Hollywood's most popular couple was now only a few shattered memories. And they came alive every time they saw each other. It hurt Sonny to remember the relationship they had once shared.

After so long they would have to finally see each other, and for their own sakes, keep it cool. They were going to be in live TV; there was no room for fights or scandals.

_This is unbelievable. Here I am, getting ready to go on live TV, to share the spotlight with no less than Chad Dylan Cooper. God! Why do I have to do this? Can't people just understand it? We have broken up. I think that is simple enough to follow. Why? It did not work out. It sounds pretty simple to me. But, no, they are not satisfied. They need us to go and tell them live that it is over. Can't they just move on? Don't they have anything else in which to entertain their minds? Isn't there some other new gossip to talk about? It has been a month! For God's sake! The excitement usually goes away after a week or so. Isn't there anybody else to torture? _Thought Sonny as she put on her lip gloss. She looked at the mirror to examine her appearance. She was wearing some expensive dress Tawni had given her for the interview. She had no idea what it was, and she didn't care. Her hair was down and curly, and she was wearing high heels. She always got nervous when wearing high heels. They made her feel insecure. She had never fallen with before, or anything but she could. I mean, it was possible.

Her hands were sweating like crazy, and were cold as ice. She felt funny in her stomach. She _so_ didn't want to do this. She was breathing unevenly. She wasn't usually this nervous when going on TV, but this time it was different. Oh, was it different. Oh, well, the faster she did it, the faster she could get it over with. She shot a last look at her self and went towards the door. She was about to open it when somebody on the other side did it first.

"Aaaaahhh!!!!!!" she shrieked, what with how nervous she was already, she could easily get a heart attack.

"God, it's just me. I know my astonishing looks usually cause that effect on people" said Tawni as she walked in the room. "Oh, my God. It's time for the interview already? Ha, I'm not even ready. It'll be a sec; just wait for me."

"You're going?" asked Sonny with a shocked tone.

"Well, duh! You didn't think I would let you face that monster all by yourself, did you?" she said from the closet where she was changing.

"Aw! Thanks, Tawni. That's so nice. I could use somebody to support me" admitted Sonny.

"No problem" assured Tawni coming out with a smile on her face. Her confidence made Sonny feel better. They were walking towards the parking lot just talking; Tawni doing a great job at making Sonny less nervous, as always. It was amazing how Tawni's confidence could rob off on Sonny. She was thankful for that.

It was then he walked out of the building, too. They saw him but he didn't see them, or, at least he pretended not to. He just calmly walked to his car, turned on the engine, and drove out of the parking lot on his convertible. Sonny and Tawni saw him coolly disappear out of their view, and into the city, mixing up with all the other cars. When he was out of view, they finally made their way to Tawni's car.

"Jerk!" exclaimed Tawni, "Don't worry. He can't ruin your day".

"He already did, Tawni. Not just my day, my life also…" sighed Sonny staring into empty space.

"Oh, come on. Really, Sonny, Really?" asked Tawni, without realizing that was one of Chad's favorite phrases. A tear ran down Sonny's face when she was reminded of it. He just said it all the time. Tawni suddenly realized this.

"Oh, God! Sorry, Sonny, I didn't realize…" she started but Sonny interrupted her.

"No, it's okay" she put her hand to separate Tawni's sight from hers, and looked away. Tawni didn't deserve that, but Sonny just felt so horrible she couldn't help being like that. Tawni didn't get upset; she knew Sonny was feeling bad. She knew it wasn't personal; she understood. She knew this was the right moment to shut her mouth and leave her alone, so she just turned on the engine, and started driving, so they wouldn't be late to the interview. The whole ride was quiet, but when they got there, Tawni knew she better do something. She couldn't let her best friend go on live TV looking like somebody had died, even though that was exactly how she felt –like somebody HAD died. She had. But it wasn't very professional to appear on TV like that. She had to do something to make Sonny forget. But, what?

"Hey, guess what?" asked Tawni.

"What?" asked Sonny obviously with no interest in whatever it was Tawni wanted to tell her.

"You know that new Tom Cruise movie that just came out?" Tawni said in a wicked way, knowing this was surely going to cheer Sonny up. This suddenly caught her attention.

"Yes!" she said suddenly excited.

"Well, we should go watch it. Just a girl's night out" she was satisfied with her response to her comment.

"Count me in, girl" it was amazing how Tom Cruise could cheer up Sonny all of the sudden. They gladly walked in the set to get ready. It was finally time to let the world see Sonny and Chad. Sonny's good mood suddenly turned to annoyance when she saw Chad. She shot him a mean glance; he only gave an emotionless look, while fixing his tie, then looked away and sat down beside a preppy girl that seems to directing the show. Sonny didn't even know what show she was appearing in; she didn't care either.

Some guy in the back shouted:

"Okay, people, we are in the air in 10, 9, 8…" as Sonny made her way to her seat. She breathed in real deep, and breathed out a breathtaking, fake, smile, and put her glance at the camera, without even acknowledging that she was aware of Chad's presence sitting, only a few centimeters away.

"2, 1…" finished the guy.

"Good evening, welcome to hour show. Today we have the so awaited interview with Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad nodded "and Sonny Monroe" and Sonny nodded as well. _Seriously -_thought Sonny -_I could die right now- _she said as she kept faking a smile, pretending like she actually wanted to be there.

After a million questions that only made Sonny more uncomfortable than she already was, the show was finally over. The moment it was over, Sonny stood up, but being in high heels, and nervous on top of that, fell. Before hitting the floor, though, Chad caught her in mid-air, movie-like. He just stared deeply into her eyes, and she stared back. After a few seconds, Sonny realized he was still holding her in her arms, their faces only inches away from each other. Everyone was staring breathless at the scene in front of their eyes. Sonny jumped out of Chad's grasp, and walked away rapidly fixing her dress, her heartbeat going almost as fast as Chad's who was still standing breathless in the same spot in which he had held her in his arms just a few seconds back. The feeling was so familiar… And, then, in a moment, all the memories of them holding each other happily the same way came flooding back in his head in a flashback. He could only stare, frozen, at Sonny as she walked away from him, once again, as fast as she could.

"Are you OK?" asked Tawni as they hurriedly walked out of the studio, Tawni trying to keep up to Sonny's fast pace.

"Let's just get out of here" she begged like a kid who was about to start crying. They got in the car and stared driving, but Sonny started sobbing and crying.

"What did he do?" asked Tawni trying to make conversation.

"He breathed. That's what he did. He sat next to me for a whole hour. He existed, pretty much, that's what he did" she cried between sobs.

"You wanna go watch that movie today?" asked Tawni who didn't know what to do anymore. She just nodded as she broke into more sobs. The last month had been hell for Tawni, she, who never cared, had had to do exactly that. She felt it was her responsibility to care for Sonny and her broken heart. She couldn't believe that this was happening. But it had been obvious since the first time that Sonny and Chad had met, that this would happen. Sonny, as innocent as she was, wouldn't be able to help falling in love with Chad and his "charm". Chad, a jerk as he was, wouldn't let the opportunity slip. After a while, which was a way longer while than Tawni had expected (I mean, six months? What was up with THAT?), he would break her heart, which would be no surprise. And then Sonny would have to endure the pain for whatever time it took her to get over the break-up, and start hating Chad, instead of suffering for him. The damage was done, and, though foreseeable, it had been unstoppable.

The moment they walked in the theater, Tawni happily noticed Sonny's mood turn happy. By the time the movie started, Tawni could swear Sonny had forgotten about the whole thing, but it wouldn't be for long. By morning, the depression would be back.

Was there anything at all that could make Sonny step out of this dark stage she was in?

**Ok… tell me what you think! I have something planned for next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible! ******** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm sorry it was so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter; it really cheered me up!(__percabeth97__, __sonnycentral__, and __purplenpeace4evaaa__. I loved hearing from you guys, it is so nice to have reviews!!!!!! Anyways, back to the story. This chapter is a flashback to when Channy didn't excist(yet). ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!", and with this Sonny turned around, as furious, as ever. It was always like this every time they spoke to each other. What was about this Chad that could get under her skin with so little difficulty? Really! It was so annoying! She was aways the kind of girl to be able to handle situations calmly, and in a responsable manner. Not even Tawni, whose purpose in life seemed to make Sonny feel bad about the way she dressed, or her fassion sense, could irritate her so! Seriously, now she understood why everybody hated Chad Dylan Cooper. And to think that she had thought so highly of him before meeting him. Just the thought of her past devotion made her shudder. Why couldn't have she seen past that mask?

She reached her dressing room in a rush, went in, and slammed the door shut. This startled Tawni, who was applying mascara on, and almost messed up.

"Hey! That's my door, too, remember? Take care of it", that's when she noticed that Sonny was upset, really upset, "What's with you, anyways? You look like somebody just insulted Winsconsin, and called it names."

"Ugh! It was worse!" said Sonny as she trew herself in the couch, took a pilllow, and held it against her face, as if to stop her from screaming.

"Chad?", asked Tawni as she went back to her make-up. Sonny suddenly put away the pillow, and sat up straight, freaked out by the way Tawni had so easily guessed right.

"How'd you know?", she asked weirded out.

"Oh! Come on! Don't act, just not now. Save it for the camera. We all know perfectly well that Chad is the only human being alive on this earth that could ever tease you and actually succeed. I, for example, have ran out of ideas on how to annoy you; none of them have ever worked. I envy him so much. What is it with him that he can do it so easily? It is just uncomprehendable", she said shaking her head sideways "It's like a talent he was born with or something". Sonny listened to all the nonsense that Tawni was babbling out about some alien having come to earth and morphing into a human, and calling himself Chad Dylan Cooper, and actually thinking that Tawni, for once in her life, making some sense. Not about the alien part, duh! But about how he was the only one to ever be able to annoy her like that. What did she care about whatever Chad thought, or had to say, anyways? She knew where that thought was directing her so she shook it away from her head, and tried to think of something else, instead. This worked for most of the day, but IT kept coming back. No, she would not think of even considering it, or even let in her head.

That night as she went to bed, THE THOUGHT came back, but this time she actually let it in. She was tired of ignoring it all day; it was like a weight on her shoulders, and she needed to get it off. It would never leave her alone. She had to convince herself that it wasn't true.

_Of course he gets under my skin; he gets under EVERYBODY's skins. Even I, who never loses control, get annoyed by him. That just proves how big a JERK he is. A _cute_ jerk. What did that even matter. It didn't matter if he was cute. That is hasdly the point. No, he isn't just cute; he's gorgous. Him, and his sparkly eyes. _She got butterflies in her stomach at this thought; and a flashback of the time he had done his movie, and Selena Gomez kept insisting that they liked each other. Then, at the end of the day, he had sort of said that she had pretty hair. Ouch, more butterflies. _How did she even wander to this subject. I am always right, and I say that I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper. Selena can get lost with her "relationship witchcraft" and her ideas. Me, liking Chad. Pfff… that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life… oh who am I kidding? That I don't like him; THAT is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Of course I like Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh, his name alone is hot. He's the reason I get up in the morning with a sunshine smile on my face. I have always liked him. Always will. I hate my weakness. Of all the guys in the world, I had to fall for the bigggest jerk in Hollywood. Oh, I hate it! And I thought that it served him well that I was the only girl that saw him for what he is and swore never to fall for such a smug. And here I am, grieving over him, and his god-like figure with his sparkly eyes. _

This just kept Sonny up for a good four hours before finnaly falling asleep. She had never been so mad at him. How could he? How did he dare make her fall in love with him? Couldn't he just have left her and her show alone? No, he had to keep coming back again, and again. She wished she would never have to see him and his face again! He was just the #1 jerk and he had managed to make her like him. She who had swore to hate him. Why was it she couldn't even control herself. How could she, Sonny Monroe, from Wisconsin, be so stupid, and naïve?!

"Arghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed Sonny as she got up the next day. She had definetely woken up on the wrong side of bed, today. And it seemed it would be that way for the next days, until she sorted out what was wrong with her. Her fury just grew stronger as her phone went off, and as she looked on the caller ID; she saw tha name Chad Dylan Cooper appear on her screen.

_So, tell me, what did you think? Review please, I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now. Any suggestions, or comments are more than welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the 4th chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter and the third one, guys! Sorry! It's just that there's something wrong with my computer, and I didn't figure it out till today so I could update. So if I don't update all that fast; forgive me; I want to but sometimes I can't. Anyways, I'll shut up, now, lol. Enjoy! And REVIEW!!!!!! By the way, I'm planning to do a lot of flashbacks, so if you guys don't like flashbacks, and would rather not have them, tell me! REVIEW!!!!!_

**Chapter 4**

Sonny woke up the next day after the movie feeling like dying would be the perfect event for the day. At least for her. They had a sketch to do that day, and she was sooo not looking forward to going. It would mean she would have no inner peace. She would either have to be alert so she would not bump into you-know-who, or be reckless, and risk seeing him. Either way, it would be uncomfortable going to film.

She went to her closet and put on the first thing she saw without checking if it was cute or if it even matched at all. She didn't care anymore. Why spend anytime worrying and picking out an outfit. What was the purpose?

She arrived and as she neared the entrance moaned. She did not want to be here so bad. Maybe, if she hurried, she could walk in stage 2 without seeing anybody from The Falls. Since she and Chad had broken up, he did not even show is face at _So Random! _like he did before, just like before she had showed up at the show. According to Tawni he never bothered to walk in stage 2, like, at all. But when Sonny had joined, he seemed never to get out of there. That was her first clue figuring out the real reason behind it. And after he started dating her, it was even worse. The guy practically lived there. He had often been pointed out that his show was in the other stage. He spent more time on Sonny's than on his own. It sort of made Sonny feel better to remember this. She knew she wasn't over him; she didn't fight it like she had done before trying to convince herself that she didn't like him. She had been proved that, when her feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper were concerned, she had no longer control over them. This, now, brought sadness again.

She hated her weakness. When she had realized that she liked him, she had first discovered how weak she really was. This was a feeling that Sonny hated most of all. She had always thought herself a strong girl, but falling for Chad had just put in the floor her good self esteem.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Marshall who came out to greet her. _Weird, _she thought.

"Sonny! Oh you look beautiful. Just look at you", _ok, he wants something from me, _thought Sonny. Marshall was never like this. She knew how much he hated doing this so she decided to stop his pain.

"It's ok, Marshall. I can take it. Just come out with it", said Sonny sympathetically in a sweet voice.

"Oh, God, thank you. You have no idea how much I hate when I have to do this", Sonny smiled at this. "Well, the thing is… oh you're gonna hate me forever! Ok, so you know how people are over your break up with Chad, right? So, now, they want you guys starring in a movie together, as each other's love interest", he said in a small voice.

"Are you kidding me with this? And you agreed to this? How could you, Marshall?" she kept saying.

"I had no saying, whatsoever, in this, Sonny. You know I would never agree to something like that. I'm not that evil" he tried to explain as Sonny was a step from crying.

"But, I don't have to, right? I don't have to agree with this, right, Marshall?" asked Sonny hopeful.

"Of course, you can, Sonny. But the company is very decided to do this. It would be great. Do you have any idea how much money this could bring us? I don't think they'll accept a yes as an answer. They will do anything to make you do it. Even kick you out of _So Random!._ These are people you do not want to mess with. You can try, but I don't think it will help much" finished Marshall as Sonny broke into tears in the middle of the parking lot, not knowing that Chad, who had already signed for the movie, was seeing and listening to the whole thing from his car, only a few feet away. At Sonny started crying, he rested his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds, and then lifted it up. A tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, I am so sorry to have kept you guys waiting for like forever; I've been so busy. I know it sounds stupid to be busy during the summer, but it's the truth. So here's the continuing flashback to the last one. I want to tell the story of their falling in love at the same time I tell the story of how it all works out after the break up. Sorry, I know some of you are dying for a Chad pov but it won't happen. I know you guys want it, but, believe me, it will be more interesting if you don't know his thoughts; it gives it more suspense. I might do one later on but not just now. Ok, ok, I'm shutting up now. ENJOY!!!! And REVIEW!!!!_

**Flashback**

**Chapter 5**

_Should I pick up? Should I not? _Sonny kept asking herself as the phone rang beside her. It said Chad's name on the caller ID, and it showed a picture of his perfectly angelic smile with those blue eyes Sonny loved staring into. They were just… just… so amazing. Words couldn't do justice to how she felt when their gazes met.

What in the world could Chad Dylan Cooper want to say to her, anyways? It couldn't be anything important. He never said anything worth listening to, even if he did have a face so worth of staring into.

No, she wouldn't answer. They would just get into a fight, again, even if she had to admit she sort of liked having them. She laughed at this thought, at the samt it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't still believe she had fallen for Chad, but now that she had realized it, it made her happy. She wished he would like her back. But, why would he? He could have anybody he wanted to have. Why would he like Sonny? It was the total opposite. He hated her. He hated her with everything in his being. He'd made that pretty clear since the moment they had their first argument. She felt so stupid.

Then she started thinking of everything else she HAD accomplished. From being a small town girl, she went to being in a famous show. She couldn't believe it, yet. And it had been a long time since then. Why did she feel so helpless when it came to Chad? He might be famous, but so was she. She might not be all that gorgeous like him, but at least she had some sense of humor, something Chad seriously lacked. Why couldn't she have a shot at him? She did have a shot, and she would make the most of it. Yes, today was the day. She would make Chad Dylan Cooper fall in love with, just like he'd made her fall in love with him. And she would start today, by looking her best in the new outfit she had bought last week when she'd gone to the mall with Tawni. Tawni had even said she looked stunning in it, and somebody like her had said something like that, then it must be good. And she would dedicate it to Chad Dylan Cooper. He would have her all. And he would want her so bad; he would not be bale to resist. He deserved it. It was for making Sonny fall in love with him; now it was his turn.

Sonny was making her way through the parking lot, ready for anything and everything. Ready for Chad. Already twice had she been complemented on how cute she looked in her outfit, and not by her mum. She had a huge, wide smile as she walked in. she was dying to see Chad's face when he saw her. She hoped he would be in her studio. She didn't want to go to his. It would be kind of too obvious. And that was the last thing she wanted. She felt great about herself, now. Her plan was spotless. There was no way it could fail. It was perfect. She was even surprised she had come up with it herself. It was so good!

She started looking for him, but did not see him. He wasn't in her studio. But of course he wasn't. He was never there in the mornings, specially so early. But she had still hoped he would have. Oh well, it would just have to wait. He sometimes came during his first break, which was in about two hours. She could wait. The wait would be horrible; she would be so impatient.

She breathed in real deep, and decided she would just have to wait a while. She went in her dressing room to meet Tawni. She was putting on make-up, as always. Sonny couldn't hide her excitement or the huge grin in her face as she walked in.

"Hello! Hello! Good morning! Isn't it just a magnificent, great, awesome…" but she wasn't allowed to finish as Tawni interrupted her. Sonny was always on a good mood, but today was just over the top. She pushed her perfectly waxed eyebrows together trying to think of something that could result in her "sunny" mood. But as Tawni didn't much enjoy thinking, she gave up after a half-second, and turned around.

"Ok, spit it out! Now! I want to now! What are you so happy about?" she asked interrupting Sonny's description of the present day.

"Nothing; you know I am always happy" Sonny tried to explain but apart from Tawni's intelligence don't being much, she still didn't buy it. But she just gave her a dirty look like _I'm waiting! _. "What?" Sonny asked trying to sound completely innocent and clueless, bit not able to hold in her happiness.

"You are hiding something. I just know it" said Tawni but was completely distracted by Sonny's outfit "Ooh! Cute! I love your outfit. Oh, wait! I picked it out for you! That's why I liked it so much! No wonder, I never like what you wear. But don't think our "happiness" conversation is over by any means. Ii am finding out what is going on before the need of the day. You'll see" she said going back to her make up, shaking her head at Tawni's silliness.

It was almost break, and Sonny couldn't wait for Chad to see her. He would surely come in, now. He did it all the time. But Sonny started doubting this as the break started coming to its end.

"Seriously, if it wasn't because acting pays so good, I wouldn't do it. I hate rehearsals" said a voice behind her, as her heart jumped. But it took her less than a second to realize that it hadn't been who she had hoped it would be. As she turned around she saw James standing right behind her.

"Oh, god! You sure scared me" Sonny said letting out a nervous laugh, as she held her hand against her heart as if to stop it from jumping out of her chest. Oh, she felt nothing for James, at all. But his sudden appearance had startled her.

"Well, I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean it. That's not the usual response I get when I appear" he said with flirty smile on his face. _Oh, my god! Is James hitting on me? _thought Sonny. Whatever, she loved Chad. And he was bound to walk in the door any minute.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was really wondering what he could be doing there.

"Oh, excuse my manners. I'm a guest starring in the sketch you are filming today" he answered.

"Oh, ok" she said as Marshall yelled that the break was over and they resume filming. Too bad Chad hadn't come. But it wasn't weird. He really didn't always come. Sometimes not at all during the day, Sonny realized. This could not be good. Then she felt relieved when she remembered she would see him at lunch. Thank, god!

Yay! It was lunch time, and Sonny was rushing to the cafeteria like never before. This seemed weird to her friends. She had never liked the cafeteria food. She must be really hungry, like starving.

She was the first one to get there, so she got her lunch and sat down to eat it, waiting for _him _to walk in with his god-like beauty. She was so nervous she eating like crazy fast. But as time passed, Portlyn was the only one to walk in. Weird, she usually came in with Chad, and the other members of The Falls. But a few minutes later her heart jumped as she saw some more skirts and ties walking in. Her happiness quickly faded as she noticed Chad wasn't with them. She could only put her head down to hide how miserable she was. Why didn't he, today, of all days, come. But she saw as Portlyn exited the cafeteria, she left behind her scarf, and she got an idea.

"Oh, god! Portlyn left her scarf!" she said to her cast mates.

"Oh! Let's burn it!" quickly suggested Grady.

"C'mon! Let's get it" encouraged Nicco, as he grabbed Grady's hand to go get the garb. But Sonny quickly stopped them.

"No! Don't do that! That's not nice, you guys" she said as she went to get it, and headed over to The Falls.

"Aw! Sonny, always so nice!" sighed Grady.

"But not _that_ nice…" said Tawni suspecting something behind Sonny's acting that day. It had been weird.

Sonny smiled as she walked in the studio. She had to see Chad, now. Or better yet,_ he_ had to see_ her._ She started looking for Portlyn, and remembered they usually went to their meditation room after lunch. But as she looked around, she didn't see him, and she was to embarrassed to ask. As she went back to her own set, the curiosity was killing her. She had to ask somebody. But, who? Tawni would figure out she liked him. Grady, Nicco, and Zora wouldn't know. There was only Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall" she saluted as she walked in his office.

"Hey, Sonny" he casually said. How was Sonny supposed to ask without it sound totally obvious?

"It's been a nice day, today, huh?"

"Yeah, real quiet"

"I know, right?" Sonny said gladly seeing how the conversation was directing towards her interest point so easily.

"It must be because Chad isn't here"

"Hey! You're right! He isn't here. No wonder it was so nice. How come, though?" she asked wondering if she was being too bold.

"Oh, it's the last episode of the season, and in the one before, he leaves, so he's not starring in it"

"Oh, too bad our peace isn't lasting very long, right? I mean, they should be back soon; to start the new season"

"No, here's the good part. They're taking a three months break"

"Really?" asked Sonny who felt as if she just might start crying.

"Wait! It gets better" but Sonny didn't want to know "Chad is leaving Hollywood for the whole break. He's going on vacation! How great is that?" he said almost laughing. But Sonny didn't answer. She just walked right out, lucky enough to reach the bathroom before bursting into tears.

_So… what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? This took so long to write! Oh my god! Well, you know, REVIEW!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I want to thank sonnycentral and percabeth for reviewing faithfully every chapter I write, THANK YOU!!!!! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me and cheer me up, they make me want to keep writing and special thanks to Percabeth also for being the first person to add me to their favorite authors!!!!_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

**Present Time**

**Chapter 6**

Sonny couldn't believe it. Did these people have no heart at all? Couldn't they see how much she was grieving? That a movie with Chad as her love interest would just be the worst thing that could happen to her? That it would tear her up from inside out?

Apparently, no.

She couldn't help bursting into tears right there in front of Marshall. She didn't even care that there was a photographer taking her picture, probably from some famous magazine. It would surely be front page.

But she couldn't think of this right now. The press had already done too much damage for her to pay attention to it anymore. Whatever.

She could only run up to her dressing room, to hide from people. She did not want anybody to mind her business, even though it was unstoppable now that her picture had been taken. She ran in with her hands on her face to hide the tears.

She was sobbing in the couch while Tawni walked in the room, too.

"Oh, my god! Sonny, what happened? Don't tell me it was Chad, again! I already know it is" Tawni said.

"Well, it wasn't. Then, it was" she tries to explain.

"Well, was it him, or not? You're not making this easy to understand, so why don't you start from the beginning. And pause occasionally so I can process the information, because I have a feeling it's going to be long" Tawni sighed. Sonny tried to tell the whole story, but between sobs and cries, the story took longer than it should have. By the time she was done, Tawni's face had gone from surprise, to anger, to sadness. Then, it was when Sonny started to let out all her feelings.

"I hate him, Tawni! I hate him. He has made my life a nightmare. I was so happy back at Wisconsin, but it only took one meeting with HIM, to ruin my life. I don't know how you can handle being a star. It's so hard! From the moment I met him, everything got messed up and went from normal to disaster. And, then, to play me like that? What kind of monster is he?"

"Play you like what, Sonny?"

"Just playing me!" but then she realized the words hadn't come out of Tawni's mouth. She didn't even bother to ask him what he wanted, or what he was doing there, she just got up with the speed of lighting, and pushed him out with a scream of annoyance, and closed the door, after him. Then she screamed "Get out of my life, Chad! Get!!!! Out!!!! Of!!!! My!!!! Life!!!! Why can't you just die?!!?!!?" and then went back to crying even harder. It was unstoppable now.

On the other side of the door, was a broken Chad, sitting on the floor, motionless, unable to move. But no way would he be ever caught crying in front of Sonny's dressing room. So he stood up and made his way to his own stage, with hands on his pockets, and his head looking up high, to hide his red face. A couple of people saluted him when he walked in, but he ignored him.

But no way would Portlyn let him go without knowing what was up this time. He had avoided a very important conversation that needed to happen between them for long enough. He would talk to her this time, and he would listen, alright.

_I know, I know, super short chapter, and I know I took forever to update but here it is, so, as always, __**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chad threw the door closed after him, but heard something as it was closing.

"Stop right there, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!! You and I have a little something to discuss, and we WILL discuss it now" she said as Chad was about to say "Not, now Portlyn".

"What is your problem?! I said I do NOT care to talk about it, DON'T CARE!!!!! How hard is that to understand? Leave me alone! You, have done enough damage!!! Just FORGET IT!!!!! Jesus!" and closed the door on her face.

"Wow, so typical of good, old Chad, huh? To only care about himself, so you. I guess it is understandable. You don't want to talk about it? Everybody else just has to deal with it, right, Cooper?" this hurt Chad more than anything. Sonny always said that to him. How he only cared about himself. He had changed, as if it only had been to please her. But he had. He was a new person. He had Sonny to thank for that. This brought a smile to his face. Sonny. She was so wonderful. He had been Hollywood's #1 jerk for as long as he had been a star. Then Sonny happened. Suddenly, he wanted to be different, better. He finally thought with his head, and opened the door to Portlyn. Then, the kiss came back to his head. ARGH!!!!! He wanted to erase it; he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to do it all over. But now, he couldn't. The only thing he could do was cope with it, and try to make it better. Apparently, Sonny only wanted the take-it-all-back option, or nothing. Oh! How much he would to pay to be able to do exactly that. He would give up anything and everything if he could take it back. His fame, his money, even his charm, meant nothing to him, so might as well exchange it for Sonny. If only he could.

"Come in, Portlyn", he gave up.

"Finally! We, need to talk. Sit!" she ordered him.

"Can you please save all the apologies; I've heard enough of them" Chad asked.

"I know" and she looked down "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Actually, I don't want to talk at all. I want to listen. Talk to me, Chad"

"About what, Portlyn? There is nothing for me to say to you"

"That might be right, but there is stuff to get off you chest" there was a long pause. There was so much stored up in there; he didn't know where to start. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love her. I love her. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love Sonny Monroe" he explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but still hard to understand. As he said the last sentence, he couldn't hold it no more, and started crying. "I've lost her, Portlyn; I've lost her forever, and now there is nothing I can do about it. She wants me dead, Portlyn. DEAD! The person I love the most in the world wants me dead. How can I feel about that? The reason for my entire existence; and she wants me dead. It's that simple. I know this is all so cheesy, and dramatic; but now it is that I truly understand my show. All the drama, all the _I can't live without you_'s. I thought they were all so stupid. That it was unreal; things like that couldn't happen to real people, least to CDC. And look at me, the king of drama, with an even bigger drama happening to him in real life" he said almost laughing, but still crying. And, so Portlyn realized that this was indeed worse than she thought, SO much worse.

"I love her, Portlyn. I love her" the words kept pounding in his head. _You love Sonny; you love her. You don't care that she hates you with all of her, because __you__ LOVE __her __with all of you. And that is something that no one will ever be able to change. You can't change that; and never will. You will never be able to change what you feel for her. It's too strong and you know it. But you CAN change how she feels about you. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud! Make her realize she loves you, too. What's your charm for, if you won't use it when you need it most? And you need it now. Go tell her! Go tell her you love her!_

_Wow, another small chapter. Sorry! I'm not good at writing long stuff, lol. __**REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

"I LOVE YOU, SONNY!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, apparently for all Hollywood to hear since it was so loud. He pounded on Sonny's dressing room door. This took Sonny and Tawni with surprise so they both jumped in the spot.

Tawni froze.

Sonny reacted.

Well, more like OVERREACTED.

"Go away, Chad! I don't care what you have to say! Just GO!!!!!" she said without paying even paying attention to what he was saying.

"Sonny, please, don't do this to me! Why won't you believe me? How many times do have to tell you? SHE kissed ME. I had nothing to do with it. Even she was drunk! C'mon! You know I love you please… please… Sonny, open the door… please… what do I have to do to make you believe me? I would never do that to you, Sonny… I love you… I love you… I love you…" he kept saying as his voice kept fading, and fading. He gave up once more.

Tawni was speechless on the other side of the room.

"Sonny! You never told me this! You never told me he still loved you!"

"Really, Tawni? Really?" Sonny asked, not realizing whose signature phrase that was "Do you sincerely believe him? All that _I love you _trash? You believe it? Because I don't" and walked away.

And Tawni realized there was more to the problem than just a simple kiss. And she needed to find out what it was, for both of them. Chad and Sonny.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A thousand apologies, you guys, my last chapters have been so freaking short, but here's longer one, I hope you like, as always, review!!!!!_

**Chapter 9**

Sonny was tired of rehearsing the new sketch. She was just laying on the couch in her dressing room, holding a pillow to her cheek. This one had been a Tawni original. She had liked it, but it hadn't been particularly funny. It was just mostly about Tawni's character's prettiness. This made Sonny smile; _good, old Tawni _she thought.

But while sonny was thinking this, Tawni herself walked in and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Tawni happily.

"Nm…" she just said.

"So… didn't you like my new sketch?" asked Tawni hopefully.

"Yes, Tawni" smiled Sonny.

"Thanks! It was awesome, wasn't it?"

"One of your bests" agreed Sonny, just to make Tawni happy. She really didn't think it had been especially good.

"Hey! You know what I was thinking?" asked Tawni.

"No. What?"Sonny answered intrigued by the random question. Not only because Tawni didn't usually share her thoughts, but also because Tawni didn't usually think at all.

"Well… you need to fall in love again! Isn't it just marvelous?" suggested Tawni.

"What?" Sonny screamed.

"Hey! Don't freak out like that! And, yes, you need to fall in love again!" affirmed Tawni.

"Ah… No!"

"Ah… Yes!"

"Ah… No! I don't!" Sonny kept repeating.

"Ah… yeah, you do!"

"I said no!"

"And I said yes!"

"But I said NO!"

"And, tell me, Sonny, why not?" Tawni asked determined. But Sonny did not have an answer to that. "C'mon!" urged Tawni "just give it a try!"

"Tawni…" said Sonny, but calmed this time "falling in love is not something you just do. You can't decide "Oh, I wanna fall in love!" and then you just do. It doesn't happen that way. You don't plan this kind of things, and they don't happen when you want them to" Sonny tried to explain. She SO had definitely NOT planned any of the falling in love that had happened lately.

"Well… I know that! That's why you can't just wait around, and wait for it to happen" said Tawni like she hadn't heard a word of what Sonny had said, or hadn't understood. Sonny laughed.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" asked Sonny but Tawni completely ignored her.

"C'mon! I found this awesome website where you can chat with people and even decide what you want them to look like, be like, act like, their personality, age- very important- where they live… it's very secure! I can assure you!"

"Tawni, I appreciate all of your concern, and I can see you really and truly want to help, but these sites… no matter how "secure" they say to be, they never are" Sonny said.

"Oh! I know! But there is this thing, the membership, yes, you have to pay, is so expensive, that very few people can afford it. That's why it's so secure. You only socialize with decent, rich people, don't worry- no stalkers" Tawni said very convincing. This made sense to Sonny.

But then…

"But, wait Tawni. If the membership is so expensive, how will I pay for it?" asked Sonny.

"Don't worry about it" Tawni said.

"What do you mean? I have to worry" Sonny explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, I talked to the whole cast, and they all want to help, so you'll only have to pay as mall portion"

"Aw!!!!! Really? Oh, thanks! That's so sweet!" Sonny said moved.

"Well, let's get going!" hurried Tawni throwing Sonny on the computer chair, and rolled it over to the table, and placed her in front of the screen.

"Woah! Right now?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah! Right now!"

"Ooo… k…" she said, but couldn't hide the excitement. Tawni stood right beside her as she typed in the address. It was loading… There!

"There it is! C'mon! Let's sign up!" so Sonny clicked where it said "sign up". She filled in all of the personal information…

"Ok… e-mail address" asked Tawni, but Sonny just sat there at the screen; obviously far away in her own mind. "Sonny?" laughed Tawni "e-mail address?" but Sonny didn't answer. "Sonny!!!!!!" she screamed and this seemed to finally bring Sonny out of the clouds.

"Oh! Sorry, what?' she asked.

"What's your e-mail address?"she innocently asked.

"Oh… it's… um… it's… " she answered. _Oh, that's why she was all up there, ouch, sorry, Sonny _she thought. And just when things were getting better… that's when he always appeared.

"Oh…" she said with her eyes wide open as she typed in the forbidden name, lol. "Ok, well, so… um, username?" she now asked.

"Username?" wondered Sonny.

"Yeah. Oh, that's right! You don't actually KNOW the person's name; only their username. That's what makes it more interesting"

"Oh, ok, um… I don't know" Sonny said confused.

"Well…" Tawni tried to help "I usually use usernames that I already have so it's easier to remember". What are some of your already existent usernames?" asked Tawni. But sonny didn't speak; it was like she didn't remember. "Ok, what's your YouTube username?" she tried to make it easier for Sonny.

"Mrschaddylancooper" she answered.

"Oh… what about your weight watcher username?"

"Mrschaddylancooper" she said matter-of-factly.

"FanFiction?"

"Mrschaddylancooper"

"EBay? And please don't tell me it's Mrschaddylancooper!"

"No! What do you think I am? Of course not!"

"Phew! What is it, then?"

"Ilovechaddylancooper" she said a little embarrassed.

"Ok, never mind then; I guess we'll have to come up with our own, then" she smiled sarcastically. So Tawni- surprisingly- started to think. "Got it!" and her eyes popped wide open "sorandomgrl! It's perfect" she said as she typed it in "Oh, man, it's already taken!" she screamed.

"How about chucklecitygrl?" suggested Sonny. Tawni automatically recognized where she had gotten the name from.

"Are you sure you like this one?" she asked hopefully that Sonny would change her mind.

"Yup! I LOVE it! It IS perfect!" she said very determined.

"O… k…"said Tawni as he typed in as slowly as possible. She knew that one couldn't be taken. Nobody called SO RANDOM! like that other than the one who shall not be named (Chad Dylan Cooper, not Lord Vouldemort, even though I am not sure that is how you spell it).

"Yes! It's not taken!" said Sonny happily.

"Yes. That's right" said Tawni definitely not as excited as Sonny. This could not be good. How was this going to help Sonny forget Chad if her username was chucklecitygrl?

"Ok, so you are officially a member now!" said Tawni "All you have to do is pick your "love interest" !" said Tawni excitedly.

"Ok" said Sonny excited, too "so first- age-" she read "um… 17 to… 20, there. Place where he lives? Duh! L. A.! I do NOT need a long distance relationship" she said looking at Tawni while the second one nodded. "Qualities? Funny, talented, caring, romantic, sweet, sensitive" she said as she marked, but then she started looking for where it said to describe how they looked, but couldn't find it. "Hey! I thought you said I could choose how he would look like!" said Sonny.

"Yeah, well, that is not technically true. Actually, you are not supposed to. You can't ever see his picture, unless you meet him, of course" she said.

"Tawni!"

"What?"

"Oh, whatever. I don't even care. Ok, sex? Male!" and so they finished describing Sonny's dream boy. He sounded much like somebody Sonny used to love, she realized, but ignored.

"Oh, results are here!" screamed Tawni. They got three boys that met these qualities- XxXxartisticboyxXxX, ladysman177, and comedyboy232. This last one caught Sonny's attention. _Hm, comedyboy232. He sounds just like he was made for me. He's perfect. _Sonny thought, and tilted her head.

"Oh! Ladysman! He sounds hot! Let's check him out" screamed Tawni but Sonny stopped her.

"Comedyboy232… he's the one. Let's see his profile" she said as she clicked on him.

Sonny read:

"Hello! My name is ComedyBoy232, and, as you can tell by my name, I love comedy! My favorite show is SO RANDOM!, but sush! Don't tell anybody! The people I hang out with and say to be "my friends" hate SO RANDOM! They would never speak to me again if they found out. They love drama, and, duh! Their favorite show is THE FALLS, but I hat them both- drama and THE FALLS, even though, lately, it seems I have been transported into the show! You will not believe how dramatic my life has turned. But, anyways, my life-long dream has always been to be a comedian in my favorite show SO RANDOM! Even though, I know I will never be, I am just not cut out for it, or good enough, but I still love it. Even though I am not your drama boy, I will admit that I am a hopeless romantic, and, just if you're asking, yes, I do believe in all that garbage about soul mates, and never forgetting some one you truly love. For example, even though I've dated many girls in my life, I have only truly and madly loved one. The only thing that went wrong was that I messed up and lost her. The only thing she says she can be to me now is my ex. I now hate the word. I have evaded the truth for a long time now, but not any more. And that is that I need to fall in love again. That's why I am paying this crazy amount of money to be a member, lol, ^-^. If you think you can love me the way I am, leave a message, but if you hope to change me, GET LOST!

Truly

ComedyBoy232

"Aaah!" sighed Sonny. "I fell like I am on a cloud! Tawni, he is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave him a message!" said Tawni. Sonny started typing:

"Dear ComedyBoy232,

I just read your profile and I feel like I am already in love,

Truly

ChuckleCityGrl"

Sent!

"Oh my god! He logged in just now!" squealed Tawni.

_So, who do you think it is? This chapter was longer, so I hope you like it, it took me forever. Sorry again about the short chapters, like I said, I'm working on that, forgive its just that this is my first fanfic ever and I'm not all that experienced in writing, THANX FOR READING!!!! Like always, you know what to do, REVIEW!!!_

**REVIEW!**** :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

Hey there everyone i havent updated in a while so i think i owe you guys an explenation. Ok, so here it is. My laptop broke for some reason there was a problem with the new windows vista i got, but anyway, my dad didn´t want to get it fixed for me because apparently i spent too much time in it, but he had to get it to the tech eventually so he did, lol. But the big fat liar got it back and from the guy whpo fixed and TOLD ME NOTHING!!! I wanted to kill him, lol. So i guess i owe a few chapters for dissapearing for so long so i will. Im about to start writing right now, so thanks for hanging in there, love

MRS. JACOBB :)

Ps. Oh by the way all my files got erased when he reinstalled the windows so bummer! Cuz i had like one chapter done but not online i have to start all over again


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback **

_Chad was at his cousin´s house, sittting in a corner of his room. He was a week away from getting back to Hollywood. It was so boring there in the middle of no where, he so preffered to be in the city, but he had had to go visit since he´d been avoiding going there for years now. It was more annoyingto have to listen to them telling him how he should go and visit, so he just decided to get it over with already. But there was only one week left, that was the only thing he had to look forward to, the plane flight. He was also very worried about Sonny. He felt bad for never saying good bye or anyhing. Which kinda freaked him out. He was never the type to worry about that kinda thing. Actually, he never cared about anything, or anybody for that matter. It just confused him how it was different this time. Right then, his cousin Kyle walked in. Blond, blue eyes, and ridiculoussly athletic. I guess it ran in their Cooper blood to be just plain hot. No exceptions._

"_Hey, there coz. What´s up?" Kyle said. He completely understood Chad in his eagerness to go back to Hollywood._

"_Ah, nothing, just crazy to go back!" answered Chad._

"_Man, you need to get over her" Kyle said._

"_Huh, what?" asked Chad confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked clueless._

"_Who ever it is that has you going nuts to go back to Hollywood"_

"_There is no one" Chad said innocently._

"_There HAS to be, Chad. You look like a lost dog all day. I´ve never seen you like that. You have to be in love or something, bro. That happened to this guy on my football team. He reaaly liked this girl but she wasn´t the type of girl to fall for guys just because they are popular" oh uh, this sounded WAY too familiar "and so he was doing really bad in football. They almost kicked him out cuz it was affecting the game. Really, dude, let it go. It´s not healthy" and with this Kyle left the room, and in it a frozen Chad who had just realized his cousin might actually have a brain on top of his shoulders…_

**Present time**

Chad was on his way back to his appartment from filming all day, and that was exactly what was on his mind. He was remembering when he realized he was in love with Sonny. It had been his cousin Kyle who made him see it. It had been so clear all the time. He couldn´t believe he hadn´t figured it out sooner. It had been in front of his nose the whole time. But then his eagerness to go back had gotten even worse. Oh he wanted to see her so bad… this made Chad smile, everytime he remembered back when they were happy. Then he got sad again at the thought that now Sonny hated him. He had loved her so much… still did. He couldn´t believe how some one he loved so much could hate him just as much… he couldn´t believe he was so sensitive. Sonny had helped him find out who he really was. He wasn´t a smug who cared about no one but himself. He was a sweet, sensitive guy who could care about people even more than he ever valued himself. Sonny had helped him see that. And even now that they couldn´t be together, he was still thankfull for their realtionship. It had been life changing. She had taught him how to be a real man, a gentleman. He had learned to open the door for a lady first, to give his seat to an old woman or a pregnant one wherever he was, to pull a chair for the girl first, and to wait for her sit first before he sat himself. He had had learned to be kind, sweet, loving, and humble. He liked this new Chad better.

Right then he reached his appartment, pulled out the key, and walked in. Right then, he heard his computer beep with a new emal. He hurried to see it but realized it wasn´t just ANY email. It was from that lousy website he had signed up for about a week ago. He had gotten no messages since then. He thougth it was normal since he had portrayed the real Chad, the one no one liked, instead of the one that every one saw. And in his point of view, the real Chad was a loser, one that no one would ever like to date. No wonder no one had liked him so far. But here was somebody who apparently liked him, weird. It was no counsidence that it was the same and only person that had liked the real Chad only a few months ago. This, of course, he didn´t know. He read the message from this _chuclecitygrl._ Huh, that was weird. Because only he said that. But he didn´t give much thought to it. He was too busy reading what it read. She sounded perfect. Maybe too perfect. But Chad didn´t see that. He was about to answer but right then she logged out…

_Sooooo… like it? __**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ChuckleCityGrl**_hey there^_^

**ComedyBoy**_ hey i got your email yesterday it was nice

**ChuckleCityGrl**_ im happy yo got it. 2 bad u werent online though

**ComedyBoy**_ sorry i was gona answer it but the moment i was done reading it rite then u logged off

**ChuckleCityGrl**_ oops my bad i just had to go film

_Oh uh… what had she just said? She had just said the worst thing she could have ever said._

**ChuckleCityGrl**_ i mean filming as in not real filming of course but i like to make videos for youtube n my friend was over n we were supposed to make one n she was in a hurrry so i had to go

**ComedyBoy_ **oh so u like filming?

**ChucleCityGrl_ **well yeah but u knw im not that good or anything lol

**ComedyBoy_** of course u r! u sound like the type, mayb i can c some of ur vids online

_Oh no! What now? He cant see my videos, he would know i´m Sonny Monroe. He cant know!_

**ChuckleCityGrl**_ yeah but then u would knw wat i look like, were not supposed to knw yet remember?

_Phew!_

**ComedyBoy_ **rite u caught me there lol ^_^

**ChuckleCityGrl**_ oh gtg il talk to u later bye

And with this Sonny logged out without even waiting for him to say good bye. This had not gone good. It had almost slipped that she was a comedian in a TV show. It had been so close. I mean, she guessed she would tell him, eventually. But she couldn´t trust him with something like this yet. I mean, she didn´t know who this guy was. Trust. Trust. Trust. This reminded her of Chad. She had trusted him, and look what had happened. I f only it could go back to the way it had been before everything…

**Flashback**

Sonny was at the airport with the whole MacKensie Falls cast. She felt awkward. She was the only one from her show who had come to welcome Chad. They were looking at her weird for beig there. I mean, she was suposed to hate Chad. But there was something that told her she should be there. She was sitting alone on a bench when she saw the whole cast stand in gasp at the sight of Chad carrying a whole bunch of bags coming out of the door. She stood up and slipped her head from behind the column she was standing behind. Only her two eyes were visible. Chad was walking towards them but he hadn´t seen her. He turned his head as to get some the overgrown hair out of his face. Oh, he looked so gorgous! But his face was miserable. You would think he would be happy to be back. But apparently not. So she decided she would step out. So she did so with her head down. It was kind of embarrassing to be there.

She wasn´t looking but Chad stopped frozen in his place at the sight of her, and suddenly his strength left him and he could no longer hold his designer bags.

He dropped his things and his heart skipped a beat.

She looked so beautiful… he had to catch his breath.

He couldn´t talk.

He was speechless.

"Sonny…" he whispered. He couldn´t belive she was there. "SONNY!" he finnally yelled getting her attention. She looked up in a half second.

Then a smile spread across his face like a little kid.

"SONNY!!!" he yelled again and started running towards her.

"Chad?" Sonny said confused, but Chad had already reached her and had grabbed her in the air and spinned her around in the air while they both laughed hysterically.

He stopped.

He softly put her down.

They stared into each others eyes for about three seconds, but he had to put his head on her shoulder to catch his breath and hug her so tight… as tight as he could.

His strength held her so tight she could barely breath but somehow breathing wasn´t that important to her anymore

"_Sonny…"_ he whispered in her ear as he slowly let go of her.

Then he put his hands around her tiny doll face and held her there.

"Sonny" he repeated her again.

"Chad?" Sonny asked hopefully as if she couldn´t belive what was happening as she looked from one of his eyes into the other rapidly. Her dark brown eyes had a shine that had never been there before.

But he didn´t answer.

He stood there starring into her chocolate eyes.

He started leaning in slowly as he closed his eyes softly.

When he was about a half inch away from her face he stopped again and opened his eyes.

But he didn´t wait long.

And he finnaly closed the space between them by locking his lips with hers in a very soft kiss.

He leaned back.

A second passed.

And another one.

And he kissed her again but this time fiercely. He kissed her long and passionate, letting out everything he had kept in his chest for months now. All out in one kiss.

"I love you. And i´m sorry for taking so long to realize it" he said.

But Sonny just smiled big, put her hands around his neck, and kissed him again.

"It´s ok… i love you too". . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sonny woke up that morning like she wanted earth to open up and swallow her. It was almost a sign. Her legs hurt, her head seemed to be spinning, her back ached like crazy -as if she had slept in the floor- , and her stomach felt funny. This was so not the perfect day for her. _Wonder why?_ She thought. Oh, but she knew. Today was the day to start filming her new movie- "Written". She should be out of her head happy but she couldn´t be. Yes, her first movie, she should be excited, even nervous. But, no, nothing, she didn´t feel anything at all, whatsoever. Yeah, surprisingly, Chad was her co-star, not that that had anything to do with her lack of enthusiasm (sarcastically) or her good mood, for the matter. Nope, not at all.

She felt horrible, but especially mad. Mad at the company, mad at the director, mad at her fans. Why? Because they were the reason she was taking a break from filming her favorite show SO RANDOM!, and spending the next three months beside her worst enemy, Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, he was an enemy. It had taken her some time to process that but, she finally did. She couldn´t accept it a while ago, but she now had realized how true it was. She had finally been able to push him away far in her past and memory. But now she had to spend all her awake time with him, GREAT!... NOT!

She finally hopped out of bed, took a bath, and put on the first thing she found in her closet. Her hair? The poorest ponytail ever in the history of ponytails. Make-up? None. She just didn´t care anymore. Especially about Chad. She didn´t want to look pretty. He might even think that she was trying to look nice to get him back… uh… not in this lifetime! Oh, yeah, he was THAT big of a jerk.

She grabbed her car keys and stepped out of her apartment in a bad mood. She was driving a little dangerous, again, because of her bad mood. She would have to be careful not to be in an accident. Oh, well, she couldn´t help it. That´s what Chad Dylan Cooper did to her. He was unhealthy to be in contact with. And this movie, she new, involved a LOT of contact, if you know what I mean. Oh, yeah, a lot of kissing, not to mention the final make-out scene… oh she didn´t even want to think about it. _Ew_ she thought _well, he WAS a good kisser_ she couldn´t fight that. But she rapidly shook away the thought. _No, NO! I will not fall for THAT agAIN!!!_ Oh, yeah, that´s what Chad Dylan Cooper did, not to her, but to ALL girls. It was his "_charm"._ UGH! It WAS pathetic.

In the meantime, she arrived to the studio, surprisingly, alive.

"Well, you´re finally here" cries the director from the back of the room, not very happy. His name was Evans, Carl Evans. He was one of Hollywood´s most acclaimed movie directors. No wonder he was working with Chad. They were, like, inseparable.

"I don´t know what all the fuss is about; Chad isn´t even here" complained Sonny. Yeah, she wasn´t all sunshiny today. Every one could notice. Carl was about to protest but in that moment walked in the one and only, CDC.

"Well, he is now" Carl said. Chad walked right past Sonny without even bothering to shoot a glance at her, not even the smallest.

"Carl, my brother" he shouted as he walked in. Man-hugs, with all the back slapping and everything. Seriously, one of these days, some one was going to hit another guy so hard he was going to shake the breath out of him, and kill him.

"Well, let´s get going. Today, we´re going to film the scene at the movie theater. Yes, I know, that´s like half-way through the movie, but our dear friend- Caleb Ventura- has another compromise for a movie in a month and we need to finish up his scenes so he can leave set and go on doing his own business. Guys, pay attention here, ok? This is expected to be the most awaited movie of next year, so we got a lot of pressure on us to make the best movie we can make out of it. It´s supposed to break records, sell out in theaters for weeks. This is BIG, and I´m not even kidding ok" his voice was getting nervous now "so let´s get out there and film like the stars we are ok? Ok, let´s get moving. Chad, you go get dressed, Sonny, make-up, Caleb, you go with Chad, Layla, you go to make up, too alright? Now, let's move it, LET´S MOVE IT!"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Destiny? Is that you?" asked Chad as he and his "friend" Caleb, or should we call him Calvin. That was his name in the film.

"Oh, hey there, Luke! What´s up?" Layla said charmingly, even though Chad wasn´t talking to her.

"I didn´t know you and Shayna were coming to the movies? If I did, we could´ve come together" said "Luke", actually Chad, but his character anyway.

"Actually, we wouldn´t have" said Sonny or "Destiny" grabbing Shayna by the hand and walking away from the boys.

"Cut!" yelled the guy with the thing, whose name I don´t know.

"Oh, perfect! Oh, you guys, I now know I made the right choice picking you two. You just work so well together. You are perfect. It just looks so real! I´m so proud of my work here!"

"_Our _work, Carl, our work" Chad said graciously.

"Chad, don´t you ever put you and me in the same sentence" said Sonny harshly. Everybody suddenly got quiet after her comment. Everyone eyed everyone else but no one dared to speak. Finally Carl built up the courage and said:

"Break? Anybody?" he nervously asked. Yeah, this wasn´t going to be easy.

Cast:

Luke- Chad

Destiny-Sonny

Shayna- Layla

Calvin- Caleb

_So here´s the chapter, hope you like it. Well, as always, __**REVIEW!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Wow, you guys, you and your reviews just make me so happy that it makes me want to write! Really you have no idea how much it means to me, and it doesn´t matter if it´s short or long, they really make my day. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love you all!!! ENJOY!!!_

Sonny walked in her apartment _furious_, REALLY furious. She could not take three more months of this, not of Chad and his smugness, his high self esteem, and his "I´m better than you" attitude. How could he be like that? He had never been like that when they were together. He never was like that with her. I mean, yeah, he was a spoiled rock star to the media, but not to her, not ever. I guess he _had _changed.

Then she remembered that was exactly the reason they weren´t together; the reason she had broken up with him. It was aggravating.

Her thoughts were distracted, though, when her computer beeped.

"Huh?" she said confused.

She went over to check what it was and discovered it was _ComedyBoy121_.

"YES!!!" she squealed. Finally, her prince charming had come to rescue her from her monster- Chad.

**ComedyBoy121**- hey, whats new?

**ChuckleCityGrl**- nothing, just tired of my life and the people I hate in it but cant seem to be able to get away from

**ComedyBoy121**- sorry :-(

**ChuckleCityGrl**- thats ok, its not ur fault

(Author´s note: ironic right? Get it?)

**ComedyBoy121-** wish I could do something about it

**ChuckleCityGrl**- thanx, but believe me when I tell u this, there is nothing u, me, or anyone can do about it, but let´s change the subject, what u been up 2?

**ComedyBoy121**- just working, just got out a while ago

**ChuckleCityGrl**- oh you work? What at?

(Author´s note: uh-oh!)

**ComedyBoy121-** uh… I work with the public, lets just say that, how bout u?

**ChuckleCityGrl**- I don't like to call it work since I do it more for the fun of it than for the money, or at least I used to, when it was fun, now I just do it because I have no other choice

**ComedyBoy121**- what changed?

**ChuckleCityGrl**- the people I worked with changed

**ComedyBoy121-** those people… r they the ones u were talking bout at the beginning?

**ChuckleCityGrl**- uh… yeah

**ComedyBoy121-** n u have 2 work with them every day? Ouch!

**ChuckleCityGrl**- yup…

**ComedyBoy121-** sorry

**ChuckleCityGrl- **stop saying that lol its not UR fault

**ComedyBoy- **I know I know lol, anyway, busy life gtg bye just wanted to talk 2 you even f it was only for like half a second lol il c if I can talk to you later

**ChuckleCityGrl**- no problem bye 

2 hours later…

"Hey, Nicco. Hey Grady" Chad said in his smug way, but Nicco and Grady only grunted in disgust at the sight of Chad. At the sound of Chad´s musical voice Tawni suddenly came out of no where.

"What are you doing here, Cooper?" she asked. "If you are looking for Sonny, it´s my pleasure to tell you she isn´t here".

"Why?"

"Why do you care, anyways?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don´t"

"Then why do ask?"

"Whatever, I just felt like asking. That´s not why I was here, anyway, so take a chill pill, ´k? Will you do that for me? Thank you" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you really wanna know, she just wasn´t part of today´s episode. Marshall is giving her less work since she´s in that movie with you, UGH!, By the way. Really I feel bad for her."

"I said I didn´t care. Why are you telling me? Really, Tawni, the only thing you should care about is your face."

"GASP! With CAPITAL letters. Talk about yourself!" she said offended.

"Where is Marshall, anyway? I need to see him." He asked desperate to get out of Tawni´s face.

"His office" she said as he started walking away. She couldn´t just let him leave winning the battle. She had to fight back. "Just so you know, Sonny is very happy without you" but this didn´t catch his attention at all "She even found somebody else!!!". Now this caught Chad´s attention. He stopped dead. He turned around slowly in shock.

"What?!?!" he asked kinda freaked out. This was just got Tawni wanted.

"Yup. That´s right. And she´s forgotten all about you. Ha Ha Ha!" she laughed on his face. The hurt was showing on Chad´s face. Then he felt bad for thinking wrong of Sonny. He was doing the same thing- moving on. But then he realized he didn´t want to move on.

But Tawni was excited now, and the pain in Chad´s face just pushed her further. She wanted to get back at him.

"Just as you heard it. In the internet. His name is ComedyBoy121" she said full of herself and proud of the work she´d done she walked away to her dressing room.

But this last piece of information Chad couldn´t process. _ComedyBoy121_ she´d said. But it was impossible. _Chad Dylan Cooper was ComedyBoy121._ And he´d only been talking to… _oh no._ suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle started coming together. It made sense now. The filming she mentioned in their first conversation, her username- Sonny was the only person who knew of his little nickname for _SoRandom!_- how she got out of work at the same time he did, her age, her profile, it all matched. How she hated her co-workers. Of course, that was him. That stung real hard. How she did her job for the fun of it and not the money. He´d always thought that was sweet. Unlike him, he did for the publicity. Up to the time when he´d met Sonny, of course. She´d taught him how to really love acting. This brought a mental smile to Chad.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to his head.

This was good. REALLY GOOD!

He would get her to fall in love with him again, even if she didn´t know the face behind the monitor. That was his task now. He had to show her he really wasn´t the kind of person she thought he was.

_Just my luck!_ He thought as he walked away with a big smile across his face without even realizing he hadn´t spoken to Marshall.

_So………… HOW´D YOU LIKE IT?????????????? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

**READ!!! READ!!! READ!!!**

_Ok, everybody, I need you all to vote on this ok? Since this story is nearing an end, I wish you all would give me your opinion on what I should write next. I have two stories in mind, so your choices are:_

_Sonny with a chance at __**TIME**__… -Sonny has fallen in a comma after she gets hit by a car, and now may never come out of it. Chad realizes he never told her how he really felt or how much he loved her, but might never get another chance now. Decided to fight until his last breath is all that's left in him, he will now stop at nothing to bring her back to him… __**even if it takes turning back time itself…**_

"I was the natural path your life would have taken…"- could it still be??? This story takes place before Jacob becomes a werewolf, during New Moon. Bella must stay over at Billy's for God-knows-how-long so Charlie can go to Port Angeles to help out the PA Police Department with a strange case of continuous murders. This is Jacob´s perfect chance to try to win over Bella´s heart… will he be able to fight fate and get Bella to forget Edward helping her find a soul mate outside the vampire world… a Jacob + Bella Story

_**VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ok, so let's get back to the real story…**_

BUT DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!!!!!

VOTE!!! VOTE!!! VOTE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, so just making sure that you voted last chapter, if you haven't done it DO IT NOW!!!!_

**Chapter 15**

Chad was walking back to his studio thinking about what had just happened. He couldn´t believe how blessed he had been.

Deep in his thoughts, he gathered his things and started for the exit. He was thinking how not even him could´ve planned something as genius when Portlyn noticed he was leaving.

"Chad! Where are you going? Break is almost over and we have to keep rehearsing. This is a very important episode we´re filming here; there´s no time for you to go out and risk not finishing it today!" she said very irritated.

"Yeah… see, it´s an emergency. Tell the director I have to take a personal day, and I really have no time to explain. Good bye, Portlyn" he said as he waved to every one throwing his jacket over his shoulders and back to his own thoughts.

If Sonny wasn´t filming, she was probably home; which meant they could talk. He had been excited about meeting this new funny girl, but now that he´d found out it was Sonny, he couldn´t hold in the excitement. He just had gotten a chance of a lifetime. He had gotten a chance to recover the girl he loved, even when all hope was lost. He had buried himself in such a depression after their break up. He couldn´t get up in the morning and when he didn't have any filming to do he would just stay in bed all day or watch TV and play video games. His apartment was a mess: food everywhere, dirty clothes in every corner, the dust covered every surface, there was even some spaghetti on top of his plasma TV.

He was a genuine disaster.

But today he felt like going back to being his old self.

The one who, even though he was a boy, had always his room spotless, who always looked clean, and well taken care of. He would do a total home make over when he had a chance.

But not today at least. No, today he was going to talk to Sonny. Of course he wouldn´t tell her who he really was, but he had to some day, so he had to show Sonny who he was. He had to make her fall in love with him, even if she didn´t know it was him.

But when she did find out, she would realize she still loved Chad, since he had been all she ad ever wanted in a man. He would be that for her. He could be that for her.

The only problem was that before, she wouldn´t give him a chance to do it.

But this was perfect.

It was the master plan.

It was the master OF ALL plans.

Even if he had just happened to be lucky enough for it to happen to him. He had to admit he would´ve never come with it himself… yeah it hurt the self esteem.

Whatever…

He was thinking what he could talk about to her when he got home on his way back.

He was so excited he hadn´t even thought that even if she was home, he had to be very lucky to have her online.

I mean, she did think that he was working so why would she be signed in.

But Chad hadn´t considered this and so when he got home, and turned on is computer disappointment caught him by surprise…

Sonny wasn´t online... He sat in front of the monitor for hours, waiting for her to log in… nothing…

He finally stood up and could only walk about the room. He couldn´t believe it. It had just caught him off guard. He´d been so excited… he hadn´t thought…

He could only run his hands through his hair over and over again. His heart was beating fast… he just had wanted to be able to talk to her so much… to tell her how funny and wonderful he thought she was… how talented she was, how she was indeed "possibly the best actor of our generation" as he used to call himself, but he knew the title didn´t lawfully apply to him.

No, not any more. It had been stolen by a talented and beautiful girl. Her name was Sonny, and altogether she had also taken his heart with her, even if she was clueless that it still belonged to her.

It was finally too much to handle and Chad had sit down and rest his head on his hands as he started crying, once again, over the girl who could get him to sell his soul for her if she asked for it without a doubt.

He finally screamed in pain and agony as the depression caught up to him.

He wanted her…

He wanted her so bad…

Why couldn´t he have the only thing he wanted most in his life?

His gem, his diamond, his lucky charm… his very own portable ball of sunshine.

He was now gasping for air and panting as the cry drowned most of the air he inhaled.

Bu Chad Dylan Cooper had gotten what a piece of heaven, maybe an angel to comfort him, as his computer beeped with a new message from ChuckleCityGrl…

_Like it, love it… tell me. I´m really enjoying how the story is turning out_ and_ I hope you guys too. By the way, if you didn´t vote last Chapter, please do!!!! I really don´t know which one to write first and I don't like writing two stories at a time, because I fall behind, since I have restricted computer hours for the sole reason that my parents apparently reject technology. Ew. Anyway… VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok, so if you haven't voted yet PLEASE DO!!!!! I really can't decide what to write next!!!! And I know that if I write two stories at the same time ill get behind so just leave a little review saying what u would prefer or you can also vote by answering my poll in my profile, thanks, please vote, I'm desperate please I´M BEGGING YOU!!!!!_

**Chapter 17**

(This is what I'm going to do to differentiate them when they´re talking cuz it takes way too long to write their names every time…

**ChuckleCityGrl: Bold**

_ComedyBoy121: italics)_

…_as his computer beeped with a new message from ChuckleCityGrl…_

**Hey are you there?**

_Yeah, yeah I´m here_

**So whats up**

_Nothing new, I hate it at work, wat about u? anything new?_

**Just bored, I had today off so I had noting to do**

_Well its nice to hear from u anyways_

**Thanx**

_So tell me anything about u I wanna know it all!_

**Lol um… well im from winsconsin, but I actually live in Hollywood rite now because heres where I work, ur turn**

_Im from Hollywood and I live in Hollywood as well, ur turn_

**What do u wanna know?**

_Anything, ur likes and dislikes, I dont know whatever comes to ur mind_

**Well I love comedy, that is my all time like, and I hate my exboyfriend, that is my all time dislike**

And for a moment Chad had to pause and swallow hard, this was going to be harder than he thought. Suddenly he felt like he had just swallowed something and it was stock in his throat.

He had to remind himself to breath again.

_Wow, that´s harsh…_

**No it isn't, hes despiteful, and arrogant and selfish, and a SMUG! And as I said I hate him**

_C´mon he cant be THAT bad_

**Oh but he IS, he really is, if you just knew him… but whatever lets not talk about him, hes not important or relevant to my life anymore and id rather keep him out my thoughts and conversations he doesn't deserve my attention, or even that I actually spend more than one second thinking about him so lets not please, lets focus on ourselves now**

_Wow, I really think ur being too hasrh, r u sure its not just some big misunderstanding? No one could really be that bad _

**CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE??????? PLEASE?????**

_Sorry I didn't think… oh whatever, anyways, I um… have to go now im supposed to meet some friends_

**Oh god r u mad? I didn't mean to be such a diva its just that… oh u need to know him to understand, please don't go, I wont throw another fit like that again I promise**

_Lol that's ok im not mad but I really have to go meet them I understand completely that u might feel that way_

**Oh god thanks that's such a relief I thought u were mad or something well have fun bye**

"Yup, I understand…" he added to himself out loud. "Totally, and completely understand."

In that moment, Tawni walked in Sonny´s apartment. Sonny turned around startled.

"Oh God, it´s you! You almost gave a heart attack. How´d you just walk in like that? I thought I had locked the door…" she asked.

"Uh… I have a key" Tawni said matter-of-factly.

"You do? How´d you get a key to apartment?"

Tawni almost laughed.

"You gave it to me, Sonny".

"I did?" she asked confused.

"Yeah… Sonny, are you ok?"

"Totally" she answered.

"Man, that boy is sure doing something to you" Tawni said.

Sonny just fell back on her bed sighing.

"I know…" she said dreamily.

"Woah! I didn´t realize it was THAT bad. You sure fall hard and fast".

"Oh, Tawni, but he´s just so nice! It´s impossible NOT to FALL for him!"

"You know, you were exactly like this with Chad and… well, look what happened" Tawni said.

"God! Tawni! I was in such a good mood and you had to bring HIM up! Trust you to ruin some one´s day" she said bad-humored.

"Sorry. I didn´t think… sorry. It´s just… I don't think I could stand you going through something like that I again. I´m just worried" she apologized.

"I know, I know. I shouldn´t have reacted like that anyway. But, I was just talking to ComedyBoy121 and the subject came up also, and… well, I was previously pissed about it anyway, and you bring it up too, and I just overreacted, sorry", she apologized.

"Don´t worry about it. But, tell me, what´d you guys talk about?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Oh, my God! You should´ve been here…"

_Well, well, well… how´d you like it????? I know I hated it but you tell me __**REVIEW!!!!! AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok so I hated last chapter so I thought you guys deserved at least another chapter to repay for the horrible job I did last chapter so… oh by the way, if you haven´t voted VOTE!!!!!!_

**Chapter 18**

Sonny was just outsideCondor Studios. It wasn´t time yet so she decided to stay outside in the parking lot to wait. She definitely did NOT want to spend more time than necessary with her three-named ex boyfriend; _Chad Dylan Cooper._

Suddenly, against her will, a million memories flashed across her eyes.

She tried to stop it but it just happened so often that she was too tired to even try to stop them, and she let her mind wander away to a happier past that now brought no happiness to remember.

The first time he asked her out, and how nervous he had been…

Their first date…

Their first kiss…

The first time they held hands down the beach… his hands had been so cold…

And just every time she gazed into those ocean blue eyes and saw her whole future in them, a whole life beside the boy she loved and made her heart jump every time she heard his name no matter how much time passed.

Every time he smiled at the sight of her, a smile so genuine and childish but still beautiful as the night sky full of stars.

Every time he held her in his arms, and she felt so secure; like nothing could touch her or hurt her as long as her knight in shining armor was near her and protecting her.

How she felt helpless every time their lips met in a kiss, and she knew right then she would go to the end of the world for him.

How when she smelled his neck and the hairs in the back of her neck just went up like crazy and she knew there was not a place on earth or out of it she´d rather be in, because with him everything was alright and noting could ever go wrong, as long as she was with him.

He was the moon in her skies and he shone down on her to give her hope and tell her to go on, and that she could reach even the stars if she wanted to…

He always held her hand during the hard times, and held her in his arms when she just had to cry.

He was her consolation… when the world seemed to be falling apart; he was there to put it back together for her.

He was literally her soul mate, her missing half…

She remembered the last time they were happy together.

They had gone down to this little dinner, nothing fancy; nothing expensive, just the way she liked it.

They had some food but she couldn´t remember what it was, she´d been to busy staring into his eyes as he did the same.

Afterwards, they´d gone to the beach and they had spoken of their wedding. She could remember every part of the conversation…

"_Baby, when we get married, I want it to be the cutest little wedding ever" Chad said out of the middle of no where._

"_Really? I thought you would like something big, and beautiful; with every famous person in the world attending" Sonny said._

"_Would YOU like that?" he asked._

"_Um…" but she only shook her head making a face._

"_Exactly" said Chad._

_They just walked silently for a while more._

"_Can it be blue?" Sonny asked shyly._

"_It can be anything you want" he said smiling at her._

"_I want it to be the color of your eyes" she said staring at the sky "it won´t be as beautiful as you… but it can try right?" she said._

"_Well, then it´s gotta be yellow"._

"_Yellow? Why in the world would it be yellow?" she asked confused._

"_It´s the color of the sun, and every time you smile that´s what I think of. How beautiful your smile is, and how it makes me warm; just like the sunshine" he said, but Sonny was speechless._

"_Oh Chad, you don´t mean that"_

"_Of course I do. When I didn´t have you my life was an endless night. No sunshine whatsoever. I thought I was happy, that´s the saddest part. But then I met you. You were the happiest little thing I'd ever seen. You went around jumping and smiling at everything and everyone. Just by being near you, I could be happy, really happy. That´s when I found myself going over to your show very time I had a chance. I wanted to see you. I needed to be near you. That´s when I realized that in my life there was something missing. And that something was you. And when you agreed to be my girlfriend, well, I just couldn´t hold in so much happiness in me. That´s when I learned the true meaning of happiness. And that meant you. It was __**impossible**__ without you .I can´t be happy without you, Sonny. You are the only thing that´s right in my life. Without you, Sonny, I can´t survive. I would give up anything if it meant I could spend the rest of my life beside you. Don´t ever leave me. I´m nothing and no one if you´re not with me. I don´t know what I would do if I ever lost you. I think I would die, Sonny. You make my heart beat, and if you´re not close then it just stops. You make me somebody. You make my life worth living it. If you´re not in it, then what´s the purpose of it? I might as well not live it. Sonny I need you to promise me that you __**WILL **__be my wife" and with this he kneeled down, ruining his brand-new, designer pants, and pulled out of his right pocket a little black box, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever imagined would be even possible to exist. It was small and simple, but beautiful. "Care to spend the rest of your life with me?" he simply asked. But there weren´t good enough words to describe what Sonny was feeling right then, and so she just settled for a simple_

"_Yes, my love" as she tried to hold in her tears…_

But she was roughly brought to reality by the sudden approach of people. It seemed like she should better head to work now, but just after wiping away her tears, and waiting a few minutes for her face to turn its natural color, and retake its normal appearance. No way would Chad see her like that. She couldn´t give him the pleasure…

_**Like? Love? Review! And VOTE!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok so I don't know you guys but I was pretty pleased with last chapter, I was impressed that I actually liked it cuz lately I hate all that I write w/e_

**Chapter 19**

Chad was lying in his bed after work. He had been filming some more of his movie with Sonny, but what really bothered him was the way she looked in the morning. He could have sworn she had been crying. Her cheeks were reddish and her face was kind of… well, she looked like she had been crying.

He shuddered at the thought. Sonny- crying. All throughout the time they had been together, she hadn´t cried too much. He liked to think that it was because she was happy with him, since that his only purpose- to make Sonny happy. But when she had, he had been there to comfort her, it caused him pain to think that he hadn´t been there for her yesterday, if, in fact, she had been crying.

The next day he left early wishing maybe he could see her before work; he knew it was the only way she would talk to him.

To his fortune, there she was in her car.

He decided to softly knock on her windshield displaying his nicest, innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and decided to get it over with.

"What. Do. You. Want. Chad." She said in her meanest voice.

"Can we please talk, Sonny? Like civilized people, I mean" he said patiently.

"There is nothing to talk about, Chad. WE are done here. How hard is that for you process" she said mad.

"No, we aren´t" he said finally out of patience and reached out for her waist and crushed her body against his.

He paused for a second, their faces merely inches from each other.

He finally closed the space between them and kissed her fiercely.

Sonny kissed back for about a second before snapping out of it and his charm.

"Stay AWAY from me Chad!" she said as she tried to release herself from his grasp now that he was no longer kissing her.

He let go obeying her wishes.

"Sonny, SONNY! Please, listen to me" he asked nicely this time.

"I don´t want to, Chad. I don´t want to!" she yelled at him.

"Why, Sonny? Tell me why. Are you afraid that maybe I'll be right? That maybe what I have to tell you might actually make sense?" he asked. "Is that it?" he asked, his voice breaking at the end.

Sonny did if she were going to back fire but found no words in her mouth.

"Sonny, why do you do this to me? I have told you once and twice and again. I was drunk, Sonny. I had no idea what was happening" he tried to explain.

"But you´d told me you weren´t drinking, anymore, Chad. You lied to me!" she said now crying.

"I- Sonny, I wasn´t planning to get drunk, but it was a bachelor party. I mean…" he took a deep breath. "You´re right, Sonny. I shouldn´t have drunk, not one drink, not two either. But I did, alright? And you have no idea how bad I regret it. But after it was done, I had no power over actions. Yes, I slept with her. But you know that I didn´t do it in my right mind" but Sonny interrupted.

"You brought it onto yourself, Chad. For drinking in the first place. I´m sorry, I can´t forgive you" she said.

"Why? Is it because my sin was so bad that it´s just unforgivable, or because you don´t believe I'm truly sorry?" he asked her.

"Both, Chad. BOTH!" and she walked away while Chad couldn´t hold in the pain no more and just sat in the middle of the parking lot beside Sonny´s car, with his head resting n his arms to hide the tears running down his cheeks…

_REVIEW! I´m already working on the next chapter so it should be up tomorrow. VOTE ON CHAPTER 15!!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Chad was lying in his bed, thinking over the events of the day.

He had kissed her.

God! Had he missed that.

And he could swear she had kissed back, even it had been for only a half-second.

He had never lost hope, and he wasn´t planning on giving up now, either.

No matter how harsh Sonny might be on him.

Those six months they had been dating could not be thrown into waste.

He loved her, and he was decided he would do whatever it took to get her back, even if it took him his entire life time.

Even if she got around to forgive him on his death bed when they were both 80 years old, at least he could die knowing he spent his life fighting for something that really mattered, and that was enough for him.

He had run out of ideas on how to win her heart. Right now, he had the online thing, but he still didn´t know what to do it with it, or how it was going to get him the love of his life…

It was kind of quiet so he decided to turn on the radio and found a song he had never heard before but that he decided was from now on his favorite.

_My love,  
There´s only you in my life  
The only thing that´s bright_

My first love,  
You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make

And I  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
Ill hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be a fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind

Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I´ve found in you  
My endless love

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be that fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh you know-  
I don´t mind

And, yes  
You´ll be the only one  
Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I´ll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

The song brought tears to his eyes but he was able to contain them.

And then he thought that if they gave him the chance he would dedicate her that song.

But, he HAD the chance. He only needed to make sure that she was listening and he could call the radio station.

But he knew better. He had to do it as ComedyBoy121 or she wouldn´t accept it with joy.

He had the perfect plan…

·····················································································································································

Sonny was alone in her apartment waiting for ComedyBoy121 to sign in so they could talk.

They always did after work.

But it had been an hour since he should have gotten home…

Sonny gasped. He had just signed in.

**ComedyBoy121**_ hey will you turn on the radio for me

**ChuckleCityGrl_ **huh

**ComedyBoy121**_ just do it trust me but hurry

So she did do and she found herself listening as the guy in the radio spoke.

_Hey there, ChuckleCityGrl, hope you're listening because your ComedyBoy121 wants to dedicate you a song…_

Lionel Richie and Diana Ross´s "My Endless Love" was on the speaker and she could do nothing at all as the only thing her mind was focusing on was the beautiful song that was being dedicated to her by the most romantic and perfect boy in the world.

She couldn´t move with amazement, but apparently that wasn´t it. She heard her name again.

_Will you please ChuckleCityGrl, look out your west window on the request of ComedyBoy121, please…_

And as she did so she noticed for the first time a noise…

There was a plane flying across Hollywood with a big sign that could be read miles away and it said…

**YOU´RE MY ENDLESS LOVE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

She couldn´t believe it, she couldn´t breath, she couldn´t move…

The possibilities were scarce.

But she still didn't want to believe that it could be HIM.

She hurried to her computer but he had signed off…

_Ok, so I think next chapter will be the last one, it´ll probably be up tomorrow. REVIEW!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey there everyone. So on the story voting, so far, my twilight story is winning, so if you think differently, and would like the other one, or both at the same time, or just would like to support twilight story voters, either leave me a review saying what you'd prefer, or answer my poll in my profile, thanks. VOTE!_

**Chapter 21**

_What. Have. I. Done? What have I done? What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! _Chad thought as he pulled of the hairs in his head with fury.

"Aaaaaarrrggh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out as loud as his lungs allowed. "What the hell HAVE I DONE!!!!???? Sonny hates me to death, and by the grace of heaven I am given a perfect chance to get back the girl I have loved with every living cell in me and there I go and assume that for some miracle she has forgiven me, and go off and blow my cover!!! I mean, I didn't actually tell her it was me but I might as well have. I mean, it would have been less clear if I had written 'This is Chad' on the plane instead. Then, maybe there was a chance she wouldn't know. I. Am. The. Most. Stupid. PERSON. IN. THE. WORLD!!!!!!!!! God, I hate myself... I hate myself..." he kept repeating like a lunatic. "I hate myself... I hate myself..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny was going mad.

She had turned her room upside down.

Her closet was empty and her clothes thrown everywhere.

Her favorite bedside lamp was in pieces all over the floor, and she kept throwing anything else she found in her way against her walls.

"I HATE YOU, CHAD DYLAN COOPER, YOU THREE-NAMED DEMON!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!" she would have kept on cursing him, but she was way too broken to continue.

She broke off crying at the end.

She let herself fall on the bed, and stared crying even harder.

Tears ran down her cheeks like a stream and seemed to have no plans of stopping any time soon.

She curled up in a ball in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Her eyes were like a spring, only it wasn't water coming out nonstop.

It was tears; it was pain; it was hell.

Hell... that's what her life had turned into.

A never ending flow of hurt and disappointment.

It was like being trapped in soap opera, but the problem was that it seemed to never reach its climax. she could never reach that happy ending, that happily ever after.

It looked so close but she couldn't touch it.

It was visible but not really there.

Like every time it was almost close enough for her to be happy, something took everything that was happy about her life away.

When she finally thought it was nearing an end, a new beginning approached and destroyed everything.

How many times could her heart break?

How many times could her joy be torn into pieces.

How many ways were there to kill her?

Was there never an end to this agony?

Was there never an end to_ Chad Dylan Cooper?_

Was there never an end to his _drama...?_

Was there never an end to her pain?

Was there ever an end to the punishment?

Was there ever an end to _all of this?. . . . . . ._

_Could there be?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

_Pain._

**Pain.**

_**PAIN.**_

This was all Sonny could think about as she dressed up the next morning to go to film their movie "Written". Apparently it meant that Luke and Destiny's love was meant to be, as if it were written that they be together.

Yeah, she hoped that could happen in real life.

Right.

She got inside her car, and suddenly she got a call from Tawni.

"So, how is the movie going?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ugh! Horrible!" she complained.

She thought for a second that maybe she should tell Tawni about the day before., but for some reason decided against it.

"What? So there's no way that you will make up with Chad?" she asked.

"MAKE UP?!?! What the hell, Tawni?" she was mad now. "Whatever that means? How can you even bring up the subject?" she asked.

"God! What's so wrong with this subject, Sonny? Why won't you even discuss it? What are you afraid of?" she asked daringly.

"What does that mean, Tawni?".

"It means that you are my best friend, Sonny, and I want the best for you..." she started but sonny cut her off.

"And how is any of this 'the best for me', Tawni. Please explain, because I am really confused about that last part".

"Sonny, I might not know for so long, but I know I know better than anyone else, even better than Chad. and I know that you will never be happy again unless you forgive Chad. You are his life, and he is yours, and you will never be able to reach full happiness without him, you hear me? Not ever, Sonny. Please, I long to see you as happy as you were a few months back. Don't be so proud. Lower your head, and go back to him because he is your only hope" Sonny stood speechless at Tawni's words.

"Tawni, what the hell? I thought you were my friend" Sonny said still getting over the shock.

"And I am. That's why I have done all that I have, and I will continue..." but she was again cut off by Sonny.

"Done? What _have _you done, Tawni?" she asked suddenly frozen, but there as only silence on the other side of the line. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE , TAWNI?!?!?!? DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!!!!!!"_ she yelled into the cell phone with fury. Silence. "TAWNI!!!" she yelled once again.

"Fine! I was the one who told the company to make you and Chad do a movie together. I wrote the story, I wrote the script, everything. I am the most important person in that project" she finally admitted. "And also I was the one who told Chad about ComedyBoy121" she said ashamed.

"You know about yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh, c'mon, Sonny. Hollywood, no, the WORLD KNOWS. There was a plane flying all acroos the city yesterday'' she explained.

"But still, how did you know...?"

"Chad did the exact same thing on a Mackenzie Falls episode. You would know if you actually watched the show" but she was cut off as the first thing settled in Sonny.

"And you were the person behind all of this? You? What the hell, Tawni? How could you?"

"I did it to help..." but she couldn't finish as Sonny hung up the phone right in the parking lot of Condor Studios.

_**A/N: THIS IS **__**NOT**__** THE LAST CHAPTER,THERE IS MORE!!!!!!!!!**__ I thought it would be but there ended up being too much to tell for one chapter, so I hope you liked it, but I hope you guys would review more. __**PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!! AND VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORIES!!!!!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sonny got off her car, and started walking towards the studio.

The sky was looking ugly.

The clouds were black, as if a big storm was coming.

Whatever.

She would see Chad, and when she did, oh, was he going to get it.

He better have a good explanation because what was coming for him was pure Wisconsin hell.

It would genuinely take a miracle to save him.

He would have to talk, even if it had to be in front of everyone, but apparently, as she stormed in in all of her fury, Chad ended up getting his savior miracle.

"Allison Monroe! You are late! To make-up, now!" Carl yelled.

"I'm sorry, Carl. This will only take a sec, but I have something very urgent to discuss with Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper" she said calmly but obviously not in her best mood.

"Well, I sincerely don't care, Miss Monroe. I have a movie to film, and you, my lady, are late. Whatever so urgent you can discuss on your own time. It is only your fault that you are late. Now, to make-up. Cristina, take care of her" he said as he pointed at a impossibly skinny and tall girl in a black dress and a ponytail.

Sonny was speechless.

She had been planning to make show in front of everyone and only ended up embarrassing herself.

She could not help but notice a small grin in Chad's face as she was being carried away against her will by that Cristina chick.

She was now sitting on a chair as Cristina applied mascara on her eyelashes, arms crossed across her chest, and eyebrows pushed together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you give me a chance, Destiny?" Luke asked desperately.

"I don't want to, Luke! You have hurt me too much. And especially not after what happened yesterday" Destiny complained.

"That's only relevant if you want it to. You can forgive me and you know you want to" Luke said.

"How do I know you are truly sorry? How do I know that when I forgive you, you won't go ahead and do it again? How can I _trust_ you again?" she asked.

"Because you know me, Destiny. You know me better than anyone else does. You brought light in my life and I want it to stay there where it is. I will go to the end of the world if I knew it meant you would give me your forgiveness. You know I would do anything to get you back". _Haven't I proved it so? _ he seemed to be saying. _Oh, no_ Sonny thought _this is sounding way too familiar._ Chad as Luke continued "Please put an end to my pain. Since we met, you have avoided what is meant to happen between us. From the moment I knew I was in love with you I realized that, even if I wanted to, which I don't, but even if I wanted to do something about it, I couldn't. I can't help this love I feel for you. It's too strong and I won't fight it anymore. So stop fighting" again this started sounding too familiar for Sonny.

The scene ended with Destiny forgiving him, and Luke taking her in his arms, spinning her around and finally kissing her passionately.

Now she understood why they called it acting.

And why she was such a good actress.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was five in the afternoon and everyone started leaving.

But not Sonny.

She _needed_ to talk to Chad.

She wanted him to stop.

To stop not giving up on her.

The last person went out the door and a strong air current ran in.

So strong she could have sworn it had to be a hurricane approaching.

But that was impossible since hurricanes rarely hit California.

So rare that since 1990, only four had hit.

The waters had to be extremely hot for that to happen and in California the sea was usually cold.

But whatever.

She and Chad had some talking to do and they were finally alone.

"Chad, we need to talk" she said bossy.

"I'd rather not" he said as he took his jacket to put it on. "Besides, it's not a good time. The weather is getting ugly and if I didn't know better, I could swear there is a hurricane coming" he said worriedly.

"Pffft... Hurricane? Chad, When was the last time a hurricane hit California? C'mon, get real" she said casually.

"Ah, you mean three years ago? Still, we could get tornados. And you don't want to be here if that happens" he said seriously.

"Oh, so when you want to talk to me, I have to listen but when I'm the one who wants to talk, you don't have to listen?" she complained.

"Sonny, I'm serious. Look, if you want to talk, I can buy you dinner tomorrow, but not today, it's looking dangerous out there" he said.

"Nice try, we are going to talk now" she said.

"FINE! You want to talk? Well, then let's talk" he said as he threw his things on the floor. "Go ahead, you have the word" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Stop. Just stop" she started but Chad interrupted.

"Stop what? Having hope? Trying to win you back? I will never stop, so don't ask me for something I can't give you" he said furious.

"But why can't you get it inside your head, Chad?!?!?! I do NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!!!" she screamed.

"I'll make you change your mind" he said decidedly.

"But, don't you get it? I won't! And you're hurting me in the process!" she was yelling now. "You led me to believe there was this really great guy out there, who was funny and hated drama, when really it was just you! It was a mask! How nice do you think that felt when I found out? Huh? Do you think this is a game? I spent a whole night crying when I found out that he wasn't real! How could you?" she was crying now.

The weather was getting worse out there.

Because what neither one of them knew was that the studio was about to collapse, in a few minutes.

"Stop it! I didn't make him up! Alright? That was me! I was finally trying to move on so I tried to find somebody who would like me not because I'm rich or famous. That was the real me! I didn't know I was talking to you! You were the one who sent me a message, not me! Remember? Too bad I'm the perfect guy for you, because you seem to be decided _not_ to be with me, no matter what!" he said but the words shocked Sonny.

"You didn't know it was me?" she finally managed to get out, but Chad didn't have time to answer as a wall gave up on the wind like mere paper.

"RUN!!!!!" Chad yelled as he took Sonny out of the way. "Hurry we need to get underground!" he said as he took her hand, yelling as the wind was so loud they could barely hear each other.

"Underground where, Chad? There's no basement here!" she yelled back.

"Crap! Think Chad, think!" he told himself. "The library!"

"The library? What's there?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't have a wall facing the outside. That's good enough! Let's go!"

Sonny and Chad hurried through the building in panic.

Would this be the last time night they would live.

The Category 5 hurricane was beating the walls like crazy, and there wasn't much of the building left.

Sonny and Chad hurled in a corner in the library, and Chad put his arms around Sonny and for once, she left them there.

It was quiet for a while but Sonny finally spoke.

"So you didn't know it was me?" she shyly asked and swallowed hard.

"No, Sunshine" Chad answered.

"Chad, I'm scared" she said breaking into tears.

"We'll be okay" he said.

"Promise me" she asked.

"Only of you promise me that if we get out of here alive, you'll give me another chance" Sonny didn't answer for a few seconds.

"But, Chad, you slept with her" she said between sobs.

"God, Sonny, you know me better than that. You know I would have never done such a thing if I hadn't been drunk" he explained.

"But she has your baby, Chad" she said and started crying even harder.

Chad couldn't stop a tear from running down his cheek and falling on Sonny's hair.

"I'm Sorry, baby. I'm so sorry" he now said, crying just as hard as Sonny. "I didn't want for this to happen, baby. I wish I could take it all back. I would give anything, _anything,_ to turn back time" he said crying even harder.

"But how can we be anything close to a normal couple now, Chad? If you'll have to have _her_ kid over every weekend, and every time I'll look into his eyes I'll remember the horrible truth. The braking, the hurt, the pain," she said between sobs.

"We'll work it out, baby. I promise you" he said. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. I'm so sorry to have caused you so much pain, and I'm sorry that that decision I made at that party will keep hurting you for the rest of your life, but the only thing I can do now is be sorry. I can't do nothing else. I'm afraid there is no way out of this that won't end up hurting more" he kept apologizing.

"Chad, I don't want to die without telling you that, without telling you that, well, that I forgive you" she said and looked up to him and took his face between his head and kissed him. "I love you way too much to be able to live without anyways, pain or no pain. I'm not complete without you. Thank you for waiting for me..." she said and kissed him again, knowing that whatever happened they would be okay, because they were together...

**7 years later...**

Sonny was sitting in the rocking chair as she sang softly to her newborn baby boy, Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. as her husband, Chad Dylan Cooper Sr. walked in the room.

"Shhh..." she said putting a finger to her lips "he just fell asleep"

Chad came over to take a look at the blue-eyed, blonde angel resting in Sonny's arms.

He smiled with Sonny.

"He's beautiful" he whispered as he fixed the baby's hair.

"You are truly obsessed with hair" Sonny said and they both laughed at her comment.

"Hey, by the way, Isabella is taking Alex to visit his grandparents this weekend so he won't be over this week" Chad said.

"He'll miss his little brother"... Sonny replied

_**END**_

_Please tell me how you liked the end of the story._

_REVIEW!!!!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Check out my new story-**

**Sonny With A Chance At Time**

**Summary:** Sonny has fallen in a comma after she gets hit by a car, and now may never come out of it. Chad realizes he never told her how he really felt about her, but may never get another chance again. Now, he will stop at nothing to bring her back to him... _even if takes turning back time._

**TRAILER**

"Happy birthday, Chad!..."

_"You're going to Las Vegas..."_

"... bought you two tickets; one for you and another for whoever you want to take..."

**"... felt like he should have taken Sonny..."**

_**...The music was fast and Vanessa and Chad were sweating a lot after having another drink each...**_

_"I'm alright, really. I don't know what happened to me, but it's gone now" Sonny said but something inside her made her feel sick..._

**Chad threw her on the bed..."Happy birthday, Chad" Vanessa managed to get out...**

**...Sonny paused and stopped in the middle of the street to see a car's flashlights as it was about to hit her...**

_**..."Oh, no! Sonny! I should've brought you, Sonny!...**_

..." it has been three months since Miss Monroe fell in a comma... ...it's almost impossible... ...after this time"...

_Coming Soon..._


End file.
